


Before the Road, and At A Show

by City_Of_Weird



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fueled by Ramen
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/City_Of_Weird/pseuds/City_Of_Weird
Summary: Y/n goes to a couple Cobra Starship concerts in a row, and Sisky had a bet with Gabe that no one would listen to him talk about pandas. Yet Y/n did, and it may have lead to something more with the lead singer, Gabe Saporta.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Before the Road, and At A Show

**Author's Note:**

> I own nada, nothing, these people belong to themselves. Feel free to leave Kudos tho babes.

Y/n was waiting in line to enter the venue that Cobra Starship was playing tonight. She’d been following them for the past two shows, and she had tickets to this one, and the one next in Boston. She’d been a fan since Gabe’s days in Midtown, his work in both bands enraptured her. 

Cobra had just released ¡Viva La Cobra!, and were touring with The Academy Is… to promote their new album. Y/n was listing which songs were on the set list for tonight in her head, she was pretty sure that they were going to play starting with The City Is at War, and end with Angie. At least that’s the set list that Gabe had posted on LiveJournal, and Tumblr, but he occasionally changed it up with Playing Guilty Pleasure first, ending with The World Has It’s Shine. 

The doors were finally opened, and the line started to move. It took no time for Y/n to have entered the venue. They only had to wait about thirty minutes for Cobra to come out on stage. Y/n knew this was one of the smaller venues that they were playing on this tour, and this was one of the few gigs that they weren't playing with TAI. 

Y/n was at the front of the crowd, with nothing, and no one blocking the stage. She had a perfect view of Gabe. During Scandalous Gabe had looked down at her, and winked. Y/n felt invincible when Gabe noticed her, like she could do anything, and everything. This wasn’t her first time being noticed by one of Cobra’s band members, (she’d had a very enlightening conversation with Sisky about Panda Bears just a few nights ago after a show.) but it was the first time that  _ Gabe _ had noticed her.  _ Gabe.  _ The lead singer she had been crushing on for years. 

Y/n had been floating on clouds the rest of the concert. It was amazing, incredible, so many more adjectives that she couldn’t even think of right now. 

After the concert had officially ended, and people started to make their way out of the bar, she felt someone tug gently on her arm. When she turned around, she saw that it was Sisky smiling sort of awkwardly. 

“Hi. You’re the chick that I talked about pandas with while tipsy. Right?” Sisky said. 

“Yeah.” Y/n replied, her confusion showing on her face quite clearly. 

“Good. Good. So, I was telling my band mate about the panda thing too right. And he was all like ‘No one wants to hear your panda bullshit Siska’, and I was all like ‘Wanna bet I talked all about it the other night with a hot chick, and she seemed to enjoy it.’ And Gabe said that ‘If I ever meet someone who can listen to you ramble on about pandas for an hour, you bet your ass that I will pay you a hundred dollars on the spot’, and I saw you in the crowd again tonight. Well I was pretty sure it was you, and you confirmed it! It’s a really good thing I decided to come watch them play tonight. This is my chance to prove Gabe wrong. So want to come with me, and tell them how I told you about pandas?” Sisky said in what Y/n truly thought to be one breath. 

Y/n nodded her head in confirmation, too stunned to actually speak. More concerned in her mind just replaying the words  _ what the everloving hell _ on repeat. This was just too awesome to be real, but she knew it couldn’t be a dream either because nothing could be this insanely weird. 

She’d been thinking this, and missed the whole walk into the back of the venue. She’d might have accidentally tuned Sisky out too. The last coherent, scratch that. The last understandable thing she had caught had been another rant on why Gabe should appreciate Sisky’s knowledge on Pandas incase they decided to rise up like in Planet of the Apes. 

They had made it into the backstage area where the band was hanging out, and Ryland was talking about how him, and Victoria had made some kind of pre-drunk Nate shot. Y/n didn’t even want to know. She noticed that Gabe was missing from his friends. Siska must have noticed it too, because he yelled out Gabe’s name. Ryland looked up, and jerked his thumb back the way Y/n, and Sisky had just come. 

She watched as Sisky let out a groan, and stomped his foot like three year old before he went back the direction they had come. Y/n was trailing behind him, and accidentally bumped into Sisky when he unexpectedly stopped. She couldn’t place what he was looking at, but from the look on his face she could tell he was surprised.

Awkwardly, Y/n peaked out around Sisky’s shoulder, and too was stunned at the sight that greeted her. There Gabe stood, next to the couple of scene kids she had been near during the show, at the bar. They were close enough that Y/n could make out few of the words Gabe was saying. 

“Did you see-“ The noise rose up again, but Y/n could see Gabe was now gesturing around him. “Was wearing-“ Gabe cut out again, but Sisky glanced back at you. He looked you up, and down, not in a sexual way, but like he was thinking about something real hard. 

Sisky shook his head. Turning back around he continued forward with a quiet, “Come on.” 

When they made it to the bar, Gabe had looked behind him, and grinned at Sisky. He turned back to the Scene kids near him, but then did a double take looking straight at you. He moved away from the scene kids, coming over to y/n, and Sisky before she could get any closer. 

“I have been looking for you!” Gabe exclaimed without a single explanation. Y/n was growing more, and more confused. 

Before she knew it Gabe was standing in her personal space talking to Y/n. “I saw you on stage, and loved your style girl.” He continued to chatter on while leading her where she has previously been, backstage. 

Once they had made it through the door Sisky stopped Gabe. “Man, hold on. Before you clearly ask her out let her tell you how we talked about Pandas, and pay up.” 

Gabe sighed, and rolled his eyes. “No one as cute as her would even think about listening to you ramble about pandas.” Gabe draped an arm across Y/n’s shoulders. 

“Y/n.” Sisky said his arms held as if he were presenting a gift. 

“I did listen to Sisky’s panda theory.” Y/n confessed. 

Sisky jumped up in the air. “Ha, pay up Sporta! I told you so!” Sisky yelled loud enough that Y/n was sure that the still lingering fans could hear him. 

Gabe removed his arm from around Y/n, and handed Sisky the hundred out of his wallet. “That just means that she will fit in even better.” Gabe turned to look at you, so you knew he was speaking directly to you. “What do you say Y/n, come on the road with us, and be my girl?” 

Y/n had no clue how she was going to handle this, but she knew she was going to say yes, and she did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, and reviews make a fanfic writers day :) 
> 
> Song- 
> 
> Damn Gurl- by NEFFEX


End file.
